


That Darkness

by CTippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Darkness, Hope, Original Story - Freeform, Sadness, disorientation, feeling lost, maybe not for claustrophobic people and who's afraid of the dark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A little something I wrote about a year ago where I found myself in a particular state of mind. I guess you can give your own interpretation of what's written, I myself have never given it a specific one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm posting this. I hope whoever will read this will find something in it that makes sense to them and them alone.
> 
> I apologise for any mistake (English is not my native language) and for the poor writing style. I hadn't written in a very long time and I just went on the spur of the moment.

She didn’t remember much. She just found herself there, in that dark place, without knowing why, or how.  
  
She couldn’t see anything. There was no light. She was lost. All she remembered was that she was running. Running away. Away. Away from… No. No one. No one was chasing after her. No one followed her. No one was looking for her. Why was her heart aching so much? What was happening to her? Why would she be running if no one was after her? Why did she end up here, in this place with no light, no walls, no door, and no way out? Wasn’t it ridiculous? She couldn’t find the exit to a place that wasn’t even enclosing her in. She could be anywhere, but she wouldn’t know where because she couldn’t see a thing. She really wanted to get out of there, but she had no idea how. She had been running and running and she couldn’t find a way out. She couldn’t find a light to guide her out of there. She was lost. She was literally and utterly lost.  
How did it end up like this? Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did it hurt so much? Why was no one looking for her? Did anyone know where she was? Of course not. No one cared where she was or what she did.  
And then it hit her. That’s why she was hurting so much: she was lost, unable to find a way out and she knew no one was going to come for her. Because no one cared. No one. There was no light at the end of it all for her. No light. It was just her and the darkness she lost herself into. The darkness. _That_ darkness...

She knew where she was. She kept running.


End file.
